Bad things happen to Wizards who meddle with time!
by Gabriel Morgan
Summary: When Hermione decides to follow a note saying she should go to the Department of Mysteries she had no idea that what will happen not only affect her life but the life of her best friend, Harry Potter. Upon waking up she finds herself in Tom Riddle's seventh year at Hogwarts. Why does he look like Harry? Who is Jason Longbottom? And what is she feeling for one Abraxas Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Please enjoy this story, thanks.**

Present- Hermione

Hermione walked along the hallway quietly and quickly. She had no idea why someone from the Department of Mysteries would want to see her. She hadn't even finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, yet. Thinking back to the 'Gap Year' that was last year, she was glad the war was over, and she can study in peace. Deep down she was sad that the mystery solving was over it certainly did keep her on her toes if nothing else. She glanced around suspiciously she didn't see anyone here and she was sure the letter had said to meet at this exact spot. It was in front of a door that was near the hall of prophecies. Much to near for her liking. She then noticed something especially odd. A door that she was sure had been closed when she walked by was wide open. Hermione at that moment knew that this was a trap, she suspected that when she walked through that door she would be greeted by some of the remaining Death Eaters that hadn't already been captured by the Aurors. However, she also knew that this was her chance to help capture said Death Eaters and save others that might be put in the same situation as her. She cast the Patronus charm and told the otter to go straight to Harry and give him a message pertaining to the situation on hand. She cast lumos and then walked into the dark room.

"I'm sorry." A deep voice said before she turned and saw a bright purple spell heading straight for her. Then there was nothing.

Present- Harry

Harry was going over the necessary potions he would need on his next mission. He had been given a summer internship with Aurors before going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He technically didn't need to go back however he wanted to take his NEWT potions class to learn some more useful potions. He wanted to be the Healer on the Auror team. Each team had a designated Healer in case the members need a quick fix but can't get to St. Mungos without jeopardizing the mission. He had originally wanted to just be a regular Auror like his dad had been however he didn't know if he could constantly chase after bad guys. After Voldemort's demise he just wanted things to settle down but at the same time he didn't want his talents to go to waste. He explained all this to Hermione who helped him find out about the combined position. He needed to do really well on his NEWTs in Herbology, and Potions to get the position. Well technically they had already given him the position but he didn't want to receive it simply because he was the Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who, that was what they had dubbed him despite the fact that he tried to tell them it was a joint effort for all those who fought on his side of the war, he wanted to earn the position and so he planned to return to Hogwarts with Hermione. Ron on the other hand was going to help out with his brother's shop before taking the offer to be trained as an Auror that he had received. Harry looked over the supplies for a fourth time before sitting back, he almost had everything. He had just been waiting for the owl ordered Wideye potion to arrive when Hermione's patronus appeared before him.

"Harry, I think I've been lured into a Death Eater trap. I'm in the Department of Mysteries down corridor A3. Please hurry, I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can." The patronus said before disappearing. Harry jumped up quickly and ran down the stairs. He didn't think the department was very far off from where he was however he had no idea where corridor 3A was let alone that there even was a corridor 3A. On the way he noticed Susan Bones, he wasn't sure what she was doing here but figured she might know a thing or two about the Department of Mysteries since she was scheduled to work there later that year.

"Susan, I need your help. Do you know where Corridor 3A is in the Department of Mysteries is? Hermione is in trouble." Harry said calling out to her.

"Yes but let me get my aunt first." Susan said looking hesitant. Harry shook his head.

"There's no time we have to go, now!" Harry said, worried.

"Okay," Susan said, and she started running in the directions of the Department of Mysteries. Harry followed behind closely. They noticed a weird glow in the exact direction they were headed, and Harry got a bad feeling in his stomach. What were they doing to Hermione? Susan was completely out of breath however Harry felt like he could run forever the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He reached the door that was emanating the glow he tugged but found it locked. He used his wand to incinerate the door, he didn't have time to be cautious. He watched as Hermione was enveloped into a strange purple egg like thing that was giving off a bright purple glow. She didn't seem to be in pain, she just seemed to be unconscious. He was at least relieved about that. He could hear Susan gasp and turned to see her looking incredibly pale.

"Do you know what's going on?" Harry asked her, and she looked incredibly concerned as if she was keeping something from him. "Please, tell me."

"I can't its ministry secrets. I'm sorry Harry there's nothing I can do for her. Time just must run its course." Susan said shaking her head.

"Time? So, this will be happening for a while? Is it like a time capsule type thing except with a person?" Harry asked, concerned.

"What's a time capsule?" Susan asked. Harry glanced at Hermione ignoring Susan's question. Suddenly the bright light was gone and so was Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed running to where she stood previously. "Where did she go?"

"Harry, she's gone, I don't know if you'll see her again but if you do, well she won't be the same as before." Susan said before leaving the room. Harry noticed that she was crying. He bitterly wondered if a Hufflepuff was cut out for the type of work she got herself into. Harry didn't know what he would do without her. He had thought when he was in fifth year that he might have had a crush on her because of how deep his feelings were but he soon realized that she was just incredibly important. Hermione was like his sister, she was family. Ron had always had all his brother's and his family, but Harry had never had that. He always felt uncomfortable trying to fit himself in with them especially after his failed relationship with the youngest, Ginny, and the Dursley did not count as family. Hermione was all he had. He suddenly had an idea and ran out to stop Susan.

"Do it on me!" Harry said blocking Susan's way out.

"Do what?" She asked incredibly confused.

"The spell that was used on Hermione, do it on me." Harry said insistently.

"Are you sure Harry? You don't know what you're getting into." Susan said trying to side step him. He continued to block her.

"Please Susan, just do it."

"Okay," Susan said, giving in. She pulled out her wand and began to chant quickly and quietly. Harry could tell she was nervous and he wondered why she had even agreed after all for all he knew the spell was incredibly dark and once someone discovered that their precious savior was missing well that could end in a panic. He wondered why he was even doing this. He had just gotten everything in his life settled and now he was thrusting himself back into the unknown. He cursed his recklessness, he hadn't even thought this through. He didn't even know the outcome. At least he knew that if he died he'd be with his family again. He then noticed something peculiar wasn't the spell that had been cast on Hermione purple? Why was Susan's spell blue?

"Susan, why is the spell blue." Harry asked however Susan didn't stop chanting. He began to really panic. This wasn't the right spell. He tried to move but couldn't do anything as a blue shell like the one that held Hermione engulfed him. Susan stopped chanting and opened her eyes. Her eyes grew wide as she took note of the wrong colour.

"No, I did the wrong spell, how could I do this. I'm sorry Harry, I'm so, so sorry, I'll figure out how to get you and Hermione back. I promise, I promise." Susan shouted as Harry's vision went completely black.

Hermione- Past

Hermione woke up to find herself at Hogwarts. She was incredibly perplexed after all hadn't she just been in the Department of Mysteries? She stood up and began to head towards the Headmistresses Office to see what was going on. She passed many students but none of whom she recognized. As she passed they gave her strange looks, it wasn't until after Hermione was almost there that she realized the girls' skirts were all incredibly long compared to the uniformed length she was used to. What was going on? Why were there so many students in uniform at Hogwarts in the middle of summer. School wasn't scheduled to start for another month. She was tempted to ask but figured it would be best to ask the Headmistress directly. She stopped suddenly almost running into someone. She looked closer and realized it was Harry, he just wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you, do you know what's going on?" She asked him. He gave her an incredibly confused look.

"What are you talking about? I don't know any Harrys, my name is Tom, Tom Riddle. Who are you, exactly?" He said, and Hermione gasped. He looked and sounded exactly like Harry. Wait, Tom Riddle, as in Voldemort?! Hermione saw darkness for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Past- Tom Riddle

Tom caught the odd girl after she feinted. He was half tempted just to leave her there but with so many people standing around him he didn't want to ruin his image. He noticed a crowd gathering around him and the girl though none of them looked ready to do anything. He wanted to roll his eyes at them.

"Abraxas go get Headmaster Dippet, I will take the girl to the infirmary." Tom said noticing one of his allies in the gaggle of students. Abraxas nodded before heading out. After that the students dispersed as well. Tom picked up the girl. He looked at her and felt a weird sense of recognition it was almost like the first time he had met Professor Dumbledore. He had no idea what to think of this strange girl. Firstly, she wasn't even wearing a robe and she had called him, Harry, not to mention the weird feeling. There were just too many mysteries surrounding her, he was going to have to keep his eye on her. Tom opened the infirmary door and called for the matron, Madame Jasmine to get a bed ready for her.

"Tom, you are such a good head boy. What happened this time, and why is the student out of uniform? That's against school rules." Madame Jasmine asked before taking her from Tom. He watched as she placed the girl in the bed usually reserved for potions accidents.

"Madame, I do not believe she is a student here, she looks to be about 16 maybe 17 and as head boy I am quiet familiar with everyone in 6th and 7th year." Tom said trying to keep the condescending tone from his voice. Madame Jasmine should be familiar with all the students in the school at this point. She had been here 30-ish years after all.

"Mr. Riddle," A voice said, and Tom turned to see the headmaster enter the room. Tom put on his most charming smile.

"Headmaster, it is very good to see you." Tom said, he was glad to see that Dumbledore had not followed him. Although Tom had a similar feeling of recognition with Dumbledore it was only followed by a feeling of distrust while with the feinting girl he felt something like… kinship. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He was alone and always would be, it was his greatest strength, he could not be questioning it over a silly girl.

"You as well Tom, you as well. Now, who is she?" The headmaster said walking over to look at the girl. Tom stood back to give him room. He looked at the girl as well and noticed that she had settled into a fitful sleep.

"I do not know, sir. She just walked up, called me Harry and then when I informed her that I was not Harry, she feinted." Tom informed the headmaster.

"Peculiar, I suggest we wake her up and find out. After all we can't have a stranger in Hogwarts especially during these trying times." Headmaster Dippet said and pulled out his wand.

"Hold on, Headmaster. Are you really going to let Tom listen in? What if she holds sensitive information that aren't for young ears. Do you remember what happened when we were in school?" Madame Jasmine said. She had gone to grab something from her office. She looked to be holding Vesterum. They really were going to pull out all the stops weren't they. He had to stay.

"Now, Madame I do not think it is wise to make me leave the room. After all she might be more trusting with me around since she thinks I am this Harry person. Would you not say that, Headmaster Dippet?" Tom said. It was the perfect corner, after all using Vesterum without Ministry permission was illegal so they could not say they were going to use it without putting the whole plan at risk nor could they come up with a suitable reason for making me leave otherwise since I hold power over the girl. Headmaster Dippet looked questionable between Tom and Madame Jasmine.

"Mr. Riddle it is time for dinner isn't it? I can't have one of my students starving on my watch now off you go." Headmaster Dippet said and Tom looked at him questionable. Dinner was not for another 2 hours. Tom just had a free period at this time and so he had no classes before dinner. However, seeing as Headmaster Dippet was an authority figure and he wanted to keep the man's trust, Tom turned and head out the door, completely shell shocked.

"Did you find anything out?" Abraxas said running up to Tom. Tom started cursing in parseltongue ignoring his allies question. "I'm guessing that's a no,"

Past- Hermione

Hermione was having an awful dream. Two Harrys stood in front of her, one looked like the Harry she knew, and the other looked pure evil. Evil Harry had bright red eyes and a snake draped around his neck. They were both trying to talk to her at once however she could only hear the evil Harry.

"What do you think, Mudblood? Like my new look? I think its pretty great, much more fitting that's for sure." Evil Harry said with a laugh. Hermione started crying.

"What's wrong with you, Harry? Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, my pretty Mudblood, did you really think I cared for you? I did say I was Tom Riddle, didn't I? I am known for my charm." Evil Harry said, shaking his head and tutting. Hermione cried more, but evil Harry just smiled.

"It's not true!" Good Harry screamed finally able to be heard. Hermione looked at him. "I'm not Tom Riddle, I'm Harry, just Harry. You know this Hermione!"

Hermione woke with a start, she noticed she was in the Hogwarts infirmary, but she didn't see Madame Pomfrey, anywhere. She only saw a random woman with a potion vile in her hand.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking at the woman.

"You're at Hogwarts, of course. Here you hit your head, drink this potion." The woman said, and Hermione took the potion. She noticed immediately that it had no taste. She had been tricked into drinking Vesterum.

"Now, who are you?" A rough voice said as a man, Hermione recognized as the late Headmaster Dippet, entered the room from a small side office.

"Hermione Granger." She replied automatically as the potion required.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"That's odd, do you think she's resisting, Madame Jasmine?" Headmaster Dippet said turning to the woman who just shrugged. "What are your intentions?"

"To figure out what is going on here." Hermione said, she thought that that was the broadest answer she could've given.

"Hmm, let's try a more specific question. Do you work for Grindelwald?"

"No,"

"Alright, I think that's all the question unless you have some Madame Jasmine." Headmaster Dippet said before turning to the matron.

"I have some. Starting with, what year are you from?"

"1998," Hermione said and was visibly concerned by the shocked look on their faces.

"That's 54 years in the future!" Headmaster Dippet said and Hermione gasped. She was 54 years in the past. No wonder Tom Riddle was here, she just thought that Harry was possessed or something. The door started to move, startling Hermione who turned to look at it.

"Give her the antidote." Headmaster Dippet hissed and Madame Jasmine quickly handed Hermione another vial. She drank it immediately relieved at the feeling of the potion wearing off.

"Sorry for barging in Madame Jasmine, the door was closed, and I didn't think Al could wait for it to be opened." A voice said, and Hermione noticed that a boy had entered carrying another boy who seemed to be injured. Both boys looked to be Hufflepuffs, however the boy that had spoken looked very familiar. Hermione realized that he looked exactly like the pictures of Tom Riddles she had seen of when he was a student. He just had a weird haircut. There was a Hufflepuff version of Tom Riddle, and a Tom Riddle version of Harry, both in the 1940s where she too seemed to be for some unexplained reason. What was going on here?

"Mr. Longbottom, what in the world happened to your brother?" Madame Jasmine said disapprovingly. And now the Hufflepuff Tom Riddle was related to Neville. Hermione for the third time that day lost consciousness. She really hoped she wasn't going to make a habit of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Present- Susan

Susan didn't know what to do. She just kept pacing the spot that Harry had disappeared. She had just used a spell she had specifically been told not to use, accidentally. Sure, the spell she had been trying to use was also not supposed to be used but at least she knew what that one did. She wasn't sure what the spell she had used even did. She just remembered it had been in the same book as the spell that had been used on Hermione. She knew at the very least that Harry and Hermione were somewhere in time, since the book the spells originated from was called Kronos's Revenge and all those spells had to do with time. Susan knew that she couldn't go to any of her colleagues because if she did so, she would be locked up in Azkaban right on the spot for even memorizing how to do those spells. She was only supposed to know what they did not how to do them. Then she realized something. She should go find the last member of the famed Golden Trio, he would help her figure out what happened to his friends without outing her to the Ministry, she knew it. Susan felt bad though that she couldn't just go and tell her Aunt what had happened. She was an adult now and had to figure it out without the help of the person who had taken care of her all her life. So, with a new resolve Susan set off to find Ronil Weasley, no that wasn't his name, Rubeus Weasley, no that was the COMC Professor's first name, Ronaldo Weasley, well it was close enough. Susan set off to find Ronaldo Weasley's abode. She went to the wizard directory, which had been where she was headed what felt like ages ago though had only been like half an hour. She had wanted to hold a surprise party for her friend Hannah's birthday, however she did not know where her friend lived. It didn't matter now since she was busy trying not to be accused of murdering the Wizarding Worlds' Savior. She found it quickly before going over to the Fireplace. She grabbed the Floo Powder.

"The Burrow," She shouted throwing the powder in. She really hoped that their Floo wasn't warded. She hated being smashed up against an invisible wall until someone let her in. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

"Hello," She called hoping someone was home. A girl who looked a little younger than her that Susan recognized as Ginny Weasley walked over to the fireplace.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny asked.

"I'm here to see Ronaldo Weasley," Susan said, and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh, wow Ronaldo, that's great. Hey, Ron, there is a girl here to see you." Ginny called walking away still laughing. Susan sighed, and waited for Ron to show up, hopefully letting her out. Said male entered the room and went over to her.

"What do you need?" He asked, looking at her confused. "Something with the Ministry I'm guessing."

"No, it's about Harry." Susan said vaguely, she didn't want to explain in such an uncomfortable position.

"Harry?" Ron said concerned, releasing the ward immediately. "Did something happen to him?"

Susan came tumbling out of the fireplace a little disgruntled. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I think he's lost in time." Was all Susan said not wanting to go more into detail on how he got there. She felt incredibly bad about what happened. What was she supposed to say?

"Hold on, lost in time? Bloody hell that sounds just like him, what exactly was he doing? Messing with time turners again? What about Hermione?" Ron asked talking fast.

"Hermione is… also lost in time." Susan said.

"What?! How did both of my friends get lost in time and leave me here. That sounds super fun. I bet they're meeting some cool people." Ron said shaking his head.

"You're interested in historical figures?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, like Gertie Keddie." Ron said. Susan looked at him weirdly.

"The person who invented quidditch?" Susan asked.

"Exactly,"

"I don't think they went quite that far back. At least I don't think Hermione did. The spell she was hit with sent her to the time of the last incarnation of her soul mate, so unless her soulmate hasn't been incarnated for 900 years we shouldn't be too worried about her. It's Harry that I'm concerned with. I have no idea where he might have ended up." Susan said and then caught herself. She had just said what the spell did. Oh no the Department of Mysteries was going to have her head.

"Hold on, Hermione's going to meet her soulmate? Merlin's beard I was going to ask her out next week. I had already set the date and everything. We hadn't talked about our relationship since the kiss in the chamber. Now she's probably already married him and had a bunch of kids. Also, Harry, he's probably already died of old age. My two best friends gone in a day, what happened?" Ron said starting to look alarmed. Susan guessed he had just realized the gravity of what she had said.

"Well, Hermione was attacked by what Harry and I thought was Death Eaters. They're the ones who cast the spell." Susan said.

"Death Eaters of course those rogues. Just don't want to admit that they're finished after Voldemort had died. Casting spells on my two best friends, how could they? Now, how do we get Harry and Hermione back?" Ron asked, and Susan realized that he thought both Hermione and Harry had been hit by Death Eater spells. Susan wanted to tell him what really happened but held back, after all she needed his help and she knew if he was told then he would likely try to go it alone. She felt incredibly guilty but didn't admit anything.

"Well first we have to figure out a way to find someone's soulmate since that will give us our best chance of knowing what time Hermione might have ended up in." Susan said.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked cautiously he still seemed a little upset, but it made sense given the circumstances.

"Well, once we get Hermione back we can get her help finding Harry." Susan said, and Ron nodded.

Past- Hermione

Hermione woke up, still in the infirmary at Hogwarts it was late at night and she didn't see anyone around. She wondered if she should sneak off to the library and see if she could figure out what happened.

"You're awake, I was wondering If you would wake up." A soft-spoken voice said. Hermione jumped slightly but turned towards where the voice had come from. There was a boy about her age maybe a little younger sitting in a bed. He looked similar to her friend Neville and guessed that this was "Al" the brother of the boy who had been called Mr. Longbottom earlier. With a start Hermione realized that this boy must be Neville's uncle Algie. Wait, did that mean that the Hufflepuff Tom Riddle was Neville's grandfather? If she learned anything in this time it would be the answer to that question.

"Yes, I am indeed awake. Do you need something?" Hermione asked. She had to restrain herself from introducing herself after all she had to speak with the headmaster before she gave anything about herself or the future away even by accident. She heard the door open and turned towards it. Headmaster Dippett entered the room.

"Please come with me, Miss." He said, and Hermione jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Feel free to come visit me tomorrow." Al said, and Hermione simply nodded before leaving the room.

"Now you obviously can't tell anyone you're from the future so, we should come up with a story before classes start for today." Headmaster Dippett said.

"You mean I'm going to finish my 7th year here?" Hermione asked wondering if there was any new or different classes during this time.

"Well of course, you'll need to stay here if I am to help you return to your time. We know a great deal about traveling to the past however the future will be a tricky one." He said, and Hermione smiled. She was happy that he was going to help. With how rough he had asked the questions earlier she was worried he would just kick her out and leave her on her own.

"Research is my specialty, so I'll try to help as much as possible, oh I do hope the boys get on well without me." Hermione said thinking about Ron and Harry. She didn't know how long she would be here nor if any time would have passed for them.

"Does this include the Harry person that you believed Mr. Riddle to be." Headmaster Dippett asked.

"Yes," Hermione said thinking of the awkward encounter and blushing. She realized now that she would be on Voldemort's watch list which is the last thing she wanted to do.

"Alright, time to think of your backstory." Headmaster Dippett said arriving at the gargoyles, the entrance to his office.

"Right," Hermione said and then he said the password and the two walked up the stairs.


End file.
